Love You Madly
by mossywind
Summary: Viola is a Breton sellsword, journeying around the tundras of Skyrim. When she is accepted into the Dark Brotherhood, a jester changes her cold outlook on life.
1. Chapter 1: Grelod the Kind

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review.**

* * *

My name is Viola, Viola Floch. A blonde Breton, with the taste for blood. Not all of my targets are innocent, however. For years, I have been working as a mercenary, and hunting and killing those who have committed crimes such as rape, and other sexual abuses against women. Most who see me, believe me to be Imperial or Nord, but I can assure all of them that I am neither. My height does not affect my murderous habits.

So, here I am, in Riften, home of the cutthroats and thieves of Skyrim. This was my habitat. If you observe correctly, it is easy to tell thief from commoner, and the redhead Nord standing over his stall is definitely a thief. It is not only their obvious habits, but you must also listen to their voice, look at their clothes, and watch their eyes carefully, for they will always be observing you.

I was not here for any thievery, though. A young boy, Aventus Aretino, performed a Black Sacrament, to summon the infamous Dark Brotherhood. I was no assassin, but I admired the kill, the adrenaline, so I took the "contract". Grelod the Kind was my target, today, and I would see to it that she begged for death before the end. I walked past the guards of the city, and entered Honorhall Orphanage. The children were being read to by Grelod, and apparently, it was their bedtime.

"Thank you Grelod, we love you." All the children said to her, in unison. It was obvious that they didn't mean it whatsoever.

"Grelod the Kind." I stated, loud enough that she stopped in her tracks, and turned towards me. The hag looked to be about 70 years old, and looking directly into her face, you would never think of her to be mean or unfair.

"What? Get out of Honorhall! None of these children are up for adoption." She told me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Grelod. Soon, you'll be dead, and after that, I hope I get a nice reward." I threatened. Before she could even comprehend the blow, my Elven dagger flew into her chest, directly to her heart, and instantly killing her. All around, the orphans were cheering, happy and delighted that they no longer had to deal with Grelod.

"Aventus finally did it." One of the male children exclaimed.

I ran out of the orphanage, every citizen nearby oblivious to my killing spree with Grelod. Townspeople knew my name, but there were others who knew my name for other reasons. People who were too cowardly to eliminate someone themselves, would hire me, instead. But why should I complain? It's good pay, most of the time.

I pulled the brown, leather hood over my head, and disappeared through the shadows, making my way out of the city, on my way to Windhelm. No guards were alert, which was an advantage for me. There was no horses available at this time of night, for there was nobody to sell them. If only I still had my other horse, Daisy, who was killed by a Frost Troll, while we were visiting the area around Winterhold.

The walk to Windhelm was a short one, though. It only took a couple of hours, plus how many times I would take a break. Altogether, it would probably take me 2 hours, and 30 minutes. The silence was comforting, though the loneliness was difficult for me. I had no one accompanying me, no one by my side- I was alone, like always.

In the roads just outside of Riften, I heard a rustle within a bush. I unsheathed my daggers, and turned towards the sound. What came out of the shrub, was highly unexpected. A small rabbit came out of the greenery, and I threw a small carrot to the animal. It was afraid at first, but it soon calmed down. I left the rabbit, and continued on my journey. I was a huntress, but I did not hunt for food, I hunted for sport, and I did not feel like I needed to kill the rabbit. The sellsword that I was, I did not eat animals.

There are advantages and disadvantages to traveling alone. An advantage is the fact that you do not have to listen to the mindless chatter, and you do not have to share loot that you find on the way to a particular destination. A disadvantage, however, was undoubtedly the loneliness. At times, I would find myself missing company, but I no longer spent my septims on companions to follow me around.

I was halfway to Windhelm, and I could feel my muscles aching. This was an aftereffect of walking too damn long, and it happened to me a lot. I stopped on the side of the road, and took a seat on a nearby log. I pulled the pack from my back, and pulled out a half-eaten loaf of bread. Bread was cheap, satisfying, and filling. You could literally find it anywhere. In between bites, I sipped a bottle of mead I had brought with me as well.

I savored every bite, knowing that I couldn't stop another time on my way to Windhelm. I was out of bread, and out of mead, I would have to buy some at the nearest inn. Kynesgrove was near, I believe, I _hoped._

* * *

I arrived in Windhelm a hour later. The snow had stuck to the ground, creating a beautiful Winter paradise. Though Windhelm wasn't my favorite hold, it was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful places in Tamriel, and I have seen a lot of beautiful places.

The worst part of Windhelm, however, was the Gray Quarter. Dark Elves were forced to remain in slums, for the rest of their life in Windhelm. Of course, everyone knew that the New Gnisis Cornerclub had the best drinks in Windhelm. After I visited the Aretino boy, I would visit the Cornerclub.

The walk to the Aretino residence was a short one. But the snow was falling persistently, and it made it slightly difficult to see. When I opened the door to the house, I immediately rushed over to Aventus.

"Is she.. you know?" He asked.

"Yes. She's dead." I confirmed.

"Hooray! Thank you!" He praised.

"The hag was no challenge, Aretino." I stated.

"Here, it's a family Heirloom. I'm sure it is worth something." He offered me his family Heirloom, which was a silver plate. I had hoped that he would reward me with gold, but I could probably sell this to a merchant for a few septims.

"Thank you, child." I spoke.

I exited the warm home, and decided to enter the New Gnisis Cornerclub. All the Elvenkind of the city usually resided here at nightfall. The drinks were nice, but there was no way I would ever sleep in this place. The Innkeeper smiled at my arrival, and I took a seat on a bar stool across from him.

"Mead, please." I requested, placing about 4 septims on the counter.

"Coming up." He stated.

"By the Gods! It is so cold outside!" I exclaimed.

"It is the middle of Winter, and you are not accustomed to this weather, I would assume." He told me.

"Sure, sure." I said.

"Here is your mead. Enjoy, Breton." He gave me a tankard of mead, to which I thanked him.

"So, has there been any improvements on the Gray Quarter?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid there hasn't. Though, you know the Nords, and their pride, I imagine." He said.

"Yes, I know when I'm not wanted. Breton-kind is looked down upon here, Forsworn, I think. I am glad that I can find salvation with the Elves and other races. Nords do not think of me too kindly, I believe." I told the elf.

"Nords do not think too kindly of anyone, especially anyone who isn't a Nord. At least your race isn't named 'Gray Skins'." He pointed out.

"I made terrible mistakes coming to Skyrim, home of the Nords. I won't complain though, I make good coin. Speaking of coin, how much will it cost to rent a room here tonight?" I asked. He looked into my pale green eyes, and I looked into his own blood-red ones.

"5 gold." He answered.

"At Candlehearth, it's 10 gold. I'll take one room for the night, as long as there's one." I told him, and he nodded.

"Right this way." He lead me through a corridor, and we stopped at a small bedroom. It was freezing, but there was many blankets atop the bed.

"Thank you." I commented, I handed him a small gold purse, full with exactly 5 septims, and he left me to my room. It smelt of cheap paint, and cheap bedding. I could also smell the faint scent of wood burning, from another section of the Cornerclub.

I took my pack off of my back, and grabbed a hairbrush out of it. Many Nords had golden hair within the province of Skyrim, a warm texture and colour. My hair was flaxen though, silvery almost. I admired the length, for it reached down to the midsection of my back. I brushed out all of the tangles from the journey to Windhelm, and dressed down into my small clothes. I climbed under the covers of the small, cheap bed, and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me.


	2. Chapter 2: Cold People in a Cold Land

"Sleep well?" A female voice asked me.

I slowly opened my eyes, and realized that I was no longer in the tavern that I paid for the night before. The walls were wooden, and the wooden shack looked to be abandoned. My vision was blurred slightly, a sign that I had been under a fatigue spell.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" I questioned the woman sitting atop an empty cupboard.

"Does it matter? You're warm, dry... and still very much alive. That's more than can be said about old Grelod, hmm?" The question shocked me. How could she know about Grelod? Her cowl was obstructing my view of her face, and I gulped slowly. Fear was not a common emotion for me, and I hated showing it.

"You know about that?" I wondered.

"Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around." She stated matter-of-factly. "Oh, but don't misunderstand. I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And, you saved a group of urchins, to boot. Ah, but there is a slight.. problem.

"A problem?" I asked.

"You see, that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates. Grelod the Kind, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill.. that you stole. A kill you must repay." She told me.

"You want me to murder someone else? Who?" I inquired.

"Well now. Funny you should ask. If you turn around, you'll notice all of my guests. I've 'collected' them from... well that's not really important. The here and now. That's what matters. You see, there's a contract out on one of them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But.. which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out. Make your choice, make your kill. I just want to observe, and admire." She invited.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll kill one of them." I assured her.

"See, I knew we could resolve this civilly. A debt owed must be repaid. You understand that. Well, get to it, then. Pick your guest, and send the poor fool to the Void. I'll give you the key to this shack, and you'll be on your way." She ordered.

I stood up, and turned around, towards the "guests" that the mysterious woman had "collected" for me. All three of them had gray masks obscuring their faces. There was a khajiit, a woman, and a man in heavy armor. Whomever it was that had the contract on them, I did not know. It didn't matter to me, either. My hand went to unsheathe my Elven dagger, and I walked over to the "guests".

After stabbing each victim, I turned towards the woman sitting on the cupboard, who looked amused. I wasn't surprised that she was still observing me. It was new to me, I wasn't accustomed to attention like this.

"Hmm.. One can never be sure. It's no wonder you chose to kill all of them." She praised.

"You told me to kill, and I killed." Said I.

"Indeed. For you, my friend, seem to understand what's truly important. When I give an order to spill blood, you follow it. No questions. No remorse." She instructed.

"So.. I'm free to go?" I asked, impatient to escape from the abandoned, wooden shack.

"Of course. And, you've repaid your debt, in full. Here is the key to the shack. But why stop here? I say we take our relationship to the next level. I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my family. The Dark Brotherhood. In the southwest reaches of Skyrim, in the Pine Forest, you'll find the entrance to our sanctuary. It is just beneath the road, hidden from view. When questioned by the Black Door, answer with the correct passphrase, 'Silence my brother'. Then, you're in. And your new life begins. I'll see you at home." She told me, throwing the key, so that it landed directly within my grasp.

I exited the shack, and looked around at my surroundings. There was no doubt that I was in the marshlands of Morthal. There was already reasons I never traveled through Morthal, and now, I have another reason.

"Why would she leave me in the festering, stinking marshlands of Morthal? Of all places!" I mumbled to myself.

The road to Falkreath was a long one, from Morthal. Though, traveling wasn't something new to me. I had started to travel when I came of age, five years ago. My parents had gave me gold, food, and supplies for the journey. Where my parents were now, I did not care.

There were vampires, bandits, and plenty of animals to be wary of around Morthal. This hold was the hold that I tried to stay away from. There was rumor of dark forces around the marshlands, dark forces indeed. My pack was on my back, and I wondered how it stayed there all this time. That woman must have looked through all of my belongings.

I pulled my map from my pack, and found that I should go South from here. Not before I find my way to an inn, and bathe, though. I believe the inn in Morthal was "Moorside Inn", but I could be wrong. I could hardly see through the fog of the marshes, and I kept stepping in the disgusting water. I had an advantage, though. The boots I was wearing were leather, and so, did not leak through.

* * *

Arriving in the gloomy, and dimly lit "city" of Morthal, I looked for an inn sign. I saw a Nord nearby (unsurprisingly), and decided to ask him where the inn was in this town. He didn't look like a friendly Nord, but then again, what Nord was?

"Excuse me, where is the inn?" I asked the man. He turned towards me, and lifted his chin, with his nose high in the air.

"Why would a Breton be in Morthal? Don't cause any trouble. Otherwise, you deal with me. The inn is over there." He pointed towards an inn.

"Thank you, _sir._" I made sure my thanks was far from genuine, but it was difficult to do with my tiny voice.

The inn was far from luxurious, and I felt ungrateful for my lack of enthusiasm for anything made by Nords. There was an Orc in the inn, surprisingly. He was dressed similar to a commoner, but he had a lute in his arms. An Orsimer bard, that really is original. He looked up at my arrival, but didn't say anything. I approached the innkeeper, and paid for a bath.

I arrived in the bath room, a tub had already been filled with water. Whether it was cold or hot water, it mattered not to me. Stripping down from my armour, I dipped one toe into the water, and it was _cold_. I'm sure if I would've been a Nord with a massive bust, I'm sure they would've made it warm water. I cautiously stepped into the freezing bath water, and eventually settled down into it.

After I had thoroughly rinsed and washed my body, and hair, I reached for a linen to dry myself. The linen, of course, was scrawny and limp. It was enough to dry myself, though. I would have a word or two with the innkeeper about this. In my pack was doeskin undergarments, that were dry and clean. I covered myself with them, and adorned my brown-gray leather armor. It provided no additional armor, but it covered my body, and kept me warm in cold places.

I stepped outside of the bathing room, and paid for my bath.

"Excuse me, why was my bath water cold?" I asked the innkeeper. She looked at me with narrowed eyes, and spoke.

"Do you require a spa and massage with that, ma'am? This is not a Temple of Dibella. No go, before things get.. nasty". She warned, though I wasn't scared a bit.

"You don't scare me, Nord. None of you Nord brutes do. Go back to carving animal skins." I teased.

"Go! Before I call the guards!" Why did these Nords take things so serious? We had only exchanged a few lines, and she was already threatening my being, by calling the guards. But, I wasn't moving until I had my fill.

"I may not have golden hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a bust to match all of the Nords here, but I am a citizen of Skyrim and deserve to be treated as such!" I fought. My hair wasn't golden, but rather a flaxen blond, unlike what most Nords have.

"I told you to leave. You have complained enough. Guards!" She yelled. Guards rushed into the building, and waited for orders.

"What is it this time? Did someone steal your sweetroll?" A guard questioned the innkeeper.

"This Breton is complaining about her bath water, and, she has been threatening and teasing me about the Nord race!" She told him. I'm sure if I could see the guard's eyes, they'd be rolling.

"Citizen, I'll have to ask you to stop whatever you're doing." He ordered.

"Stop what? What am I doing?" I asked.

"Tell the Breton whore to leave. We do not need anymore of her _kind _in these lands." She said.

"I'm sorry, citizen. You heard the woman, leave now." He ordered me.

The stubborn side of me wanted to stay, and endure the orders. The rational side of me, however, was telling me to leave. So, I did leave. I left, my vision blurred with the tears that were threatening to fall. Comments against my race always upset me, because my race wasn't anything I could change. Nonetheless, I would travel to the Falkreath Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.

Nord men were never rude to me, but Nord women were. I was always told that men admired Breton women for their size, for it made them more dominating. I was only about 5'4", which was taller than most Breton women. Still, I was considered petite and short to the other citizens of Skyrim.


	3. Chapter 3: Sanctuary

Falkreath was a dreary, and depressive looking town. A certain death-like fog seemed to hover the city no matter where you were. Almost every piece of property was named after death. For example, Grave Concoctions, the local Alchemy store. Anything was better than Morthal, though. I have sworn that I will never return to that hold unless it is a life or death situation.

It wasn't like I could ask for directions to the nearby Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary from any guards. I was on my own, again. Skyrim really was a horrid place to live in, but by the Gods, it was beautiful. I was traveling through the forests around Falkreath, trying to find the sanctuary that the woman informed me of. There was a pond, a dark pond. Near the pond, was a black door, with what seemed like a depiction of Sithis, and there was a large hand print in the middle. A figure stand in the painting, with five others surrounding it. _The Black Hand_.

Following the mysterious woman's directions, I placed my hand onto the hand print. After a moment, I was asked a question by a raspy, and terrifying voice.

"_What is the music of life?_" The voice asked. This voice was not from the voice of the living.

"Silence, my brother." I answered.

"_Welcome home_." It said.

The door slowly started opening, and before I entered, I peeked inside the sanctuary. The door slowly shut behind me, and I found myself observing the dimly-lit sanctuary. There were banners decorating the walls, all with a dark hand print on them. The air smelt of candles and death, death was the most prominent scent, though it was not unwelcoming, nor did it smell particularly bad either.

Around the corner, I saw a woman standing over a table with a map covering it. This was the same woman that recruited me. Her shoulder-length, honey-blond hair had braids in it, such was the Nordic style. She could sense my presence, that which I was sure of, though she did not turn around, she merely kept her head down, still leaning onto the table before her.

"Welcome, sister. I knew you'd come." She turned around, and was grinning at me. She was attractive, even if it was obvious she was older. Her eyes were a deep blue, and her skin was a light tan color.

"Sister?" I asked. Her grin turned into a smirk.

"You are family now, Viola. Embrace it. By the way, I'm Astrid." She stated.

"Embrace it? How? I just arrived." I questioned. Her smirk turned into a frown. I loved to get under people's skin, and getting under Astrid's delighted me.

"Here is your new armor. Try not to muck it up." She said with disdain. Great, I've already made somebody dislike me, and I've hardly spoke. The armor she gave me was red and black leather, and I was sure it would fit me like a glove. "Speak to Nazir for a contract. He's our Redguard brother." I nodded, and went to a separate chamber to change out of my brown leather into my new red and black leather.

I was right, the armor fit me tightly, in all of the right places. When I had my armor on completely, I placed my daggers into their sheaths. My hair was dirty, and tangled, so I combed out the tangles with my fingers. When I was finished, I walked out into the common area. It was a cave of some sorts, and the members were discussing their contracts.

I overheard what sounded like a child, an Argonian, a Nord man, and a Redguard man. There were also other voices, but I couldn't tell what their race was from this distance. I didn't want to make my presence known just yet, so I eavesdropped on the family members. They were quite hilarious, their stories all being something I could potentially laugh at.

When they were done discussing their past experiences, I let my presence be known, and decided to walk over to the Redguard man, Nazir. He looked tired, and his voice was very low from what I could hear. The others just stared at me in wonder.

There was a spectral nearby, whom just stared at me, not saying anything. Of course, I wouldn't expect him to, he probably knew I was eavesdropping by the way he was looking at me. He had a handsome face, or it seemed like, he used to. There was a Dark Elf woman, also, with her hood covered over her face, but it did not obscure my view of her purple-tinted skin.

"You must be the new member of our dysfunctional family." The Redguard, Nazir, spoke first.

"I must be." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Making Enemies

So this was my new family? They didn't seem welcoming, but what was I to expect? It was the Dark Brotherhood, after all. I just stared at the Redguard, Nazir, and received stares from every person in the room, including the spectral assassin.

"So.. we getting to work or not?" I asked, slightly eager to escape the dark and dank crypt.

"Yes. Speak with me later, once we've all gotten to know you. I'll be in the Dining Hall..?" He left a space in his sentence, and I ultimately knew what he wanted answered, my name.

"Viola, Viola Floch. That's my name, and you are Nazir." I spoke.

"Correct. I suggest you get introduced with your new family." He suggested.

"Okay." I briefly answered, and turned to the rest of the family. There was a Nord man, that looked to be in his late 40's or early 50's, and had light gray hair.

The Dark Elf woman had taken her hood off, and her black hair was pulled into a bun, with several pieces out of place. The next, was a small girl, with auburn-brown hair, and.. red eyes? I smirked when I saw her fangs. This girl was wise beyond her years, it was painfully obvious. The next, was the spectral, whom did not take off his hood. Of course, if it was me, I wouldn't take off my hood for a complete stranger who has walked into their home. A small grin slowly grew on his face, like he knew something I didn't.

"I am Lucien Lachance, former Speaker of the Black Hand." He introduced himself. I could make out his facial features slightly. He has, or _had _a strong jaw, long hair, pulled back, and he could not be shorter than 6'2".

"I'm Gabriella." The Dark Elf woman greeted. I nodded.

"I'm Babette." The vampire child introduced herself, and she had a smile on her face, fangs showing. She looked.. friendly, but it could be a false kindness.

I was blushing, I knew it. I was never good with introductions, so I made a huge mistake. I turned, and left, not even knowing where I was going. The halls were long, and made of stone, for the sanctuary altogether was an underground cave system.

I knew for certain, that I was lost. And I was too stubborn to call for help. I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around, to see the spectral, Lucien.

"You should not wander off, if you do not know your way." He warned.

"I'm fine." I said. He smirked, knowing I was far from fine.

"Have it your way, but do not forget my offer to help." He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Wait!" He halted, and halfway turned around. "I do not know my way around. I was nervous, is all. I am in a place where I do not know anyone." I commented.

"You are wise to admit that, little one." He replied.

"_Little one?_" I questioned.

"You are small and inexperienced, are you not?" He obviously did not expect me to answer, but I had an answer to everything.

"Small, yes. But inexperienced? I do not think I would be here if I did not have any 'experience'." I argued.

"Arrogant, you are. You should work on fixing that. I will not argue with you, little one." His comment about my size was both expected, and unexpected. I was 5'1", one inch taller than the average Breton woman height. So, technically, I was tall compared to other Breton women.

"I am taller than most Breton women, by the way." He chuckled, but his face quickly returned to being stern again.

"Whatever you say, little one. Follow, I will lead you to where you will stay." He ordered. I followed him, as were his orders.

"Shouldn't Astrid be showing me around? She is the leader of the sanctuary, no?" I asked. He paused, but began walking again. It was obvious he would not answer, he did not seem talkative. No matter, he was a highly trained assassin, and soon enough, I would become one too. For was silence not the music of life?

When I was finally lead to a bed, he abruptly left me standing there awkwardly, and alone. _Alone, _again. I should've expected something like this, and yet, I didn't. Still, it was my first day here, and I still had much to expect. Not that I was complaining, or anything. This was what I was familiar with, loneliness.

Too bad that spectral didn't give me directions to the Dining Hall, or I would have received my contract by now, introduced to family or not. I was stalling, I knew it. Never have I been this nervous in front of anyone. I never had anyone to be nervous in front of. These were highly-skilled assassins, capable of doing worse than me. But, could I be so sure? I would prove that I can be a formidable and able assassin.

I set my stuff in a chest, and walked through the stone halls, admiring the decorations and banners. I finally found a chair, sat down, and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, a sleep that only lasted a couple of hours. When I woke, I shot up, and was unclear of my surroundings, but then, I remembered I was in the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.

My feet were out of the chair first, and then my body. What in the Oblivion? I never fell asleep in chairs, how could I be so ignorant? I placed my hand on my neck, rubbing the crick that was now there from sleeping in a sitting position.

After a few minutes, I smelt food. _Food. _I was never a good cook, and I didn't know my cooking ingredients well, but I did know that I smelt beef roast, and it smelt amazing. After all, the most food I usually ever eat is bread, wine, and cheese.

I walked quickly towards the mouth-watering smell, and finally found myself in the Dining Hall, the dining hall that I would both feast, and receive my first Dark Brotherhood contract.

"Viola!" I heard my name, and instantly recognized the voice to be the Redguard, Nazir's. Instead of smiling, I just lifted my head towards him, and saw that it wasn't just him sitting at the table, but the whole family.

I slowly walked down the wooden stairs, and found myself at the end of the dining table. It was quite a feast. There was roast beef, grilled chicken, many different shapes and sizes of cheese, wine, and ale. I sat at the end of the table, in front of Nazir.

"I thought you'd never come." He stated.

"If someone would've shown me around here, I would've came earlier. But no one did." I propped my left elbow upon the table, and found a spoon and fork.

"Isn't that a bit too much food for a puny girl like you?" I heard the Nord accent, and looked up at the same man.

"Maybe. If I can't eat it all, I'll just give it to you. Besides, mum always made me throw the scraps to the dogs anyways." I knew I was getting slightly too defensive, but I hated when people judged me by my size. And even though I would respect my family, I would not allow them to judge me at first glance.

"Are you insulting me because I'm a werewolf?" He questioned.

"You're a werewolf? Interesting, I should've guessed. So what I said has two meanings then." He glared, and I just kept smiling.

He was about to say something, but was interrupted by Astrid.

"Both of you, stop. Viola, do not insult my husband." Astrid ordered. I snickered quietly.

"Next time, tell your mutt that he should not so easily judge me." I argued back. Now, both were glaring at me. I looked down at my food, and realized what I was eating, was meat.

I did not eat meat on a daily basis, in fact, I tried hard to stay away from it. I was a huntress, and I usually killed for sport or for gold. Though, I could eat meat every now and then.

All around me was silent while I was eating. I looked up, and saw that everyone was watching me eat. What in the Oblivion were these people's problem? Could they not give a woman her privacy?

I decided to stay silent, and continue eating. They would get back to what they were doing soon enough. Yes, this is me, Viola Floch, a woman capable of making enemies in a matter of hours and minutes.


End file.
